Teen titans go to azarath
by Brainy girl
Summary: A old man named Azar needs Raven to come back to azarath. No biggie. Wrong! This place will bring back ravens terrible past. It will also bring back a terrible boy who wants Raven. Second fanfic!:)
1. Chapter 1

Ya** baby I back! This is about well it is in the title. So what evil plan am I cooking up you ask? Well the answer is in three... Two... ONE!**

**Chapter 1 the invite**

It was a peaceful day in the Titans tower. Raven was meditating on the roof. Star was cooking for Silkie. Beast Boy and Terra were skipping rocks. Cyborg was cleaning his car in the garage. Robin was working in the main room. And Hera was making new gloves. Then, out of no where, a strange tall man with white hair popped up.

"Hello", he said,"I am looking for Raven Roth."

"Uhh I'll call her." said Beast Boy. Beast Boy flipped his communicator and called Raven.

"Azar-"

"Raven!"

"WAAAAHHH! Beast Boy! What do you want?"

"There is a strange old guy looking for you!"

Background:Let me see it Beast Boy! I think I know who it is.

Fine but only because you're you.

Back to call:

"Hey Raven this guy looks like someone you told me about."

"Who?"

"Azar."

"I'm coming."

Next thing you know Raven popped up behind Beast Boy.

"GAAAHHHH! Raven don't do that!" said Beast Boy. Raven rolled her eyes and looked behind him. Then she gasp.

"Hello Rebel. You haven't change a bit!" said the old man. Raven then knew who he was.

"Azar? Why are you here?" she said

"I need to talk to you and your friends." said Azar.

"Um okay let's go inside." she said while pressing a button on her communicator to let everyone know they need to talk. When they got in there everyone was looking behind her.

"Hey Raven. Who is your friend?" asked Robin.

"Everyone this is Azar. Ruler of azarath and my...stepfather." said Raven.

"Hello Rebel friends." said Azar

"Rebel? Who's Rebel?" asked Beast Boy. Raven looked embarrassed.

"That's my nickname." she said. Then quickly changing the subject she asked Azar why was he here? Again.

"Well Rebel(snickers from Beast Boy) your mother has to go on a long trip. I also have to go with her. So I need you to take care of azarath." everybody was shocked.

"How long is the trip?" asked Raven.

"It is only two weeks long." said Azar.

"What about my friends?" asked Raven.

"Oh that is why I needed them to hear this because they can come too." Beast Boy jumped up.

"I'm in dudes!" he shouted.

"Ya I guess it would be cool to see Raven birth place." said Robin.

"Okay but do I have to wear the(shudders)dress?" she asked.

"Yes", said Azar. She groan and slumped in her seat.

"See you there" said Azar and with a snap he was gone.

"Uugugggh this is going to be a terrible trip."she said.

"Okay let's get pack!" said Beast Boy running out of the room. The rest followed except Raven and Robin.

"So Rebel, I can't wait to see you in that dress." said Robin smiling. Raven laughed.

"You're lucky that you are cute." she said smiling.

"I know.." he said before kissing her.

**Yep they are going on a trip! But how will they get there? Will they fit in? Will I ever stop writing? Last question Yes I will. SIKE! Ha I'm evil.**


	2. Getting there

**RAWR! Did I scare you? No? Okay :(. Well I have with me Hera! A.K.A Hot Rock! A.K.A Flamey! Hey Hera how are you? Hera: Fine but why you used all of those nicknames if you said my name? It sounds cool? Aaaawww you just ruined it! Hera: While brainy stops crying I will just say it. Here is the fanfic!**

Chapter 2 getting there

After everyone got pack they headed for the T-ship. But Raven stopped them.

"You can't get to Azarath using the T-ship. Come with me." she said. She lead them to her room. Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped five feet away.

"Uh dude! I don't want to get trapped inside something again." said Beast Boy.

"Then don't touch anything and you won't." said Raven. They shrugged and ran to catch up. When they got to her room she got out the bottles and candles. Then she told everyone to sit down. She began.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthose. Karizon Racasation Enderese. Vacasion Cenderese Azarath. Azarath Azarath!" she said. The portal opened and took them in. One they got in everyone could fly.

"Oh yay dude! I can finally fly!" said Beast Boy.

"Your a shapeshifter. You can fly whenever you want to." said Raven. They went to the purple weird thingy. It took them in to Azarath.

"Woah. Where are we?" asked Cyborg as he got up. Raven got up too.

"Azarath." she said. Then she flew to a tower. The rest followed. When they got up to the tower they saw a strange woman with purple hair.

"Let me guess. Your mother." asked Terra. Raven nodded.

"Everyone this is Arella. My mother." she said.

"So Mrs. Roth, is this is where you live?" asked Robin. Arella smiled.

"No this is the birds tower. I live somewhere farther. And you can just call me Arella." she said. They followed her to a enormous mansion. Waiting at the front door was Azar.

"Ah Rebel, I see you had a successful trip." said Azar as he lead them in. Raven heard laughter from Beast Boy and when Azar wasn't looking, she slapped him with her magic. When they got in everyone stopped. Except Raven. In there was the biggest crystal chandelier made out of different crystals. The room was as big as 16 mansions. And it looked like it was made out of real gold. Raven shot them a glare and they rushed to catch up.

"Now the girls rooms are on the tenth floor and the boys are on the thirteenth floor. Go ahead and unpack and have some fun." said Azar.

"So Rebel, you never told us you are a princess." said Robin. Raven shot him an extra glare.

"I was a princess. But when I went to earth I was no longer a royal. And my name is Raven", she said. When they got to the girls room the boys were exhausted.

"Man I wish I still had the power of flying." said Cyborg. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You only have three more levels. Now shoo!" she said. They boys groaned and walked away.

"So which room is mine?" asked Hera.

"Oh yes which room is my chamber of slumber?" asked Starfire.

"Every room is a guest room. Except one." she said as she touched the handle of one door.

"Your room?" asked Terra. Raven nodded. Then she pulled open the door. The room was black with vines of gold growing all over the place. The bed was blue and not very different from Raven's other bed. In the middle of the room there is a small table with a golden crown on it.

"Woah." said Hera.

**Hi I got to go so I made a cliffy! Yay cliffies! So what will happen when Raven walks in? Is she ATTCHULLY a princess? What was her past life? Will there be a season six? Can it be possible that I can pester you with more questions? Oh ya it can! Later! :)**


	3. Memories and crowning

**Oh hey! How it's going? I have here Starfire! So Starfire was you always a royal or it just now that you are a princess? Star: when my sister became ruler, I became princess! I am still a princess though. Mmmhhhh so can I borrow some money? Star: what is money? Nevermind. Well here is the fanfic!**

Chapter 3 memories

When Raven walked into the room, she fell to knees. Suddenly she saw her childhood.

_flash back! :)_

_A 11 year old Raven was meditating in her room._

_"Raven? Can I come in?" asked Arella._

_"Yes mommy." said Raven while opening her door._

_"We need to talk sweetie. As you know your powers came from your father-" Raven interruprt._

_"How did daddy look like? Was he handsome?" Arella laughed._

_"He was very handsome. For the moment at least. I thought he was a regular azarath but he was much more. Oh hunny your father is Trigon." said Arella sadly. This took Raven by shock. She had read about Trigon. He was a demon. Basically he is the meaning of evil._

_"Tri-Trigon!? Does that mean I'm a demon?" she asked. She was crying._

_"only a half demon sweetie." said Arella. Then something explode._

_"Calm down. It's alright. Nobody is going to hurt you." said Arella as she pulled Raven in for a hug._

_end of Flash back._

"Raven! Are you alright?" asked Hera while shaking her. Raven gave a weak smiled.

"I'm alright. Just a memory." she said. That gave a grin to everyone. Knowing a good memory was with her. Or at least that was what they thought.

"Okay well then we are going to get unpacked." said Terra. As they were walking out Azar walked in.

"Hello Rebel. Having fun?" he asked while smiling. She stuck her tongue out at him with a smile.

"You know that I'm not. Yet." she said. He laughed.

"I just wanted to remind you to get ready for tonight." he said. She groaned. Tonight was the crowning in order to be the ruler of Azarath. But that means the scariest thing in the world:dresses.

"Do I have to get a dance partner for the ball?" she said as she laid down on her bed.

"Yes and no. You do need a dance partner but I already got one for you." said Azar. Raven shot straight up.

"Please tell me it's not James!" said Raven. Azar sighed.

"It is. Just try to not kill him." said Azar as he walked out of the room. She groaned. This is going to be the worst night ever! she thought.

That night

Everyone was dressed up fancy. Then came out Azar and Arella.

"Good people of Azarath! We welcomed you today on this wonderful night. Now as you know me and my beautiful wife Arella shall be leaving Azarath for two weeks. So tonight will be the crowning of my step-daughter Raven!" said Azar as Raven walked out. She wasn't wearing anything fancy. Just her usually leotard and cape. But everyone was cheering. Because they knew she was the one who saved them from Trigon.

"I, Azar grant you Raven Roth as the grand ruler of Azarath!" said Azar as he placed the crown on her head. Immediately her leotard and cape turned into a long sparkly white dress. Her hair grew to waist length. The Titans gasped. Raven never end looked so beautiful in her life!

"And I, Raven Roth accept being the grand ruler of Azarath!" she said. Everybody cheered.

"And now, let the ball begin!" she said with a smile.


	4. Jealousy

**Hi ho cheerio! Sorry about not pestering you with questions the last time. But anyway I have a interview with Robin! So Robin how is you and the other bird? Robin:Raven? Oh she is awesome. Now that you told her that I like her. Yeah in this chapter your gunna be mad at what Im gunna do. Robin:What do- here's the fanfic!**

Chapter 4 jealousy

The ball was inside. It was magnificent. The room was gold and white and there was silver banners everywhere. Robin was looking for Raven so they can dance. But when he found her, he found her with another man.

"Hey Raven, you look beautiful." said Robin as Raven turned around.

"Oh hey Robin! Thanks. Oh this is prince James." she said.

"James this is my boyfriend, Robin." said Raven as the shook hands.

"Hi. Um Raven would you like to dance?" asked Robin hoping she would say yes.

"Oh! Sorry Robin but Azar arranged for James to be my dance partner." she said emmbaresed.

"Oh okay." said Robin. He gave her a weak smile. But on the inside jealousy was up to his head.

"Let's dance Raven. Oh and have anyone told you you look more beautiful than a thousand flowers?" asked James. Raven giggled as they walked off. That entire night Raven danced with James. But at the end off the ball she walked over to Robin.

"Goodnight Robin." she said while giving him a kiss on the cheek. James saw that. He wasn't happy. He was in love with Raven and her wanted her to be his bride and queen.

"Robin! May we talk?" asked James.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" asked Robin.

"You are dating Raven right?" he asked. Robin nodded.

"Well you have to break up with her." he said. Robin was shocked.

"Wha-What! Why?" asked Robin.

"You see Robin our kingdoms are at war. And with a snap of a finger I can blow up Azarath. The only reason I didn't was because I'm in love with Raven. I know that she loves Azarath very much. So if I have her the war will be over and Raven will be my queen. Now what does she love more:you or Azarath. When you break up do not tell her I told you to." he said as he walked away. Robin turned around to see a little girl giving flowers to Raven. Raven smiled and hugged the girl. Robin sighed.

"Raven! We need to talk." he said.

"I think we should break up." he said. Raven was shocked.

"It's just that we are so different that it wasn't meant to be." said Robin. Raven started to cry.

"You know Robin, the only reason I came here was for you!" she shouted as she ran to her room. The girls heard her and ran to her room.

"Raven? What happened?" asked Terra softly.

"He dumped me. Robin dumped me. Just because we are different!" she said.

"OMG! Why are boys so stupid? Oh by the way Azar asked me to give you this" she said while handing her a letter. Raven read it.

"UUGGHH! I have to meet James tomorrow! Why can't boys be extinct!" she said.

Meanwhile...

Robin was in his room staring at the picture of him and Raven on their first date. She was so happy. He was over happy. A single tear dropped from his left eye as he said...

"Goodbye Raven. You will forever be my only one." he said quietly.

**Oooohhh. Drama! Anyway are they really broken up? Why are they in war? What else did that letter say? Is it possible that they will make a season six? That last one is a yes. Hey on twitter they said teen titans was coming back in 2014! WOOOOOOOHOOOOO! Later!;)**


	5. Love?

**Hello people of...what planet we are on again? Nevermind. Today I have Terra! Hey Terra! Terra:Hi Brainy! Um can we hurry cause I have a date tonight. Okie dokie. So Terra who is your best friend on the team? Terra:Well even though we had a rocky start, it is DEFENTILY Raven. Coolieo! Have fun on your date with beast boy! And here is the fanfic!**

Chapter 5 Love?

Raven woke up sad and tired. She ate her breakfast and changed into a short puffy dark blue dress. Then she waited for the carriage to pick her up. She was still sad about Robin dumping her. Terra came out and sat next to her.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked. Raven shook her head.

"It just doesn't seem like he wanted to break up with me. He looked like he was being forced to break up with me." Raven said. Terra smiled.

"And it seems to me that you are still in love with him." she teased. Raven laughed.

"You're right. I need to move on." she said. Then the carriage came. She said bye and climbed in. Next thing you know, she was at Krillgenberg palace.

"Lady Raven" said James as she climbed out.

"Lord James" she said playing along. He laughed.

"Let us go to the garden." he said.

"You know you don't have to be formal all the time." she said.

"Earth changed you a lot." he said. She laughed. For the rest of the day they just sat at her favorite fountain and talked.

"I don't know why there is a war going on." said Raven.

"Me neither. Azarath is such a nice place." he said

"So is Krillgenberg." she said while splashing some water at him.

"Well I better get going." said Raven getting up. He got up too.

"Saddest part of the day. When you have to leave" he said. They accidentally bump in to each other.

"Sorry," she said while looking up at his eyes was memorizing. They just stared at each other for a second. Then they started to lean in. Closer,closer, until their lips met. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. Then they fell into the fountain. They stopped and laughed at how silly they are. Then she went to carriage smiling. Hera was waiting for her.

"Oh hey Raven- Raven what happened?" she asked seeing that she was wet.

"Um I tripped?" she said. Hera laughed.

"Anyway me and the girls was going to watch a movie or two. Wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure. Let me change first." she said. Once she got into her pajamas, the girls was begging for her to tell them how it went.

"Not much. We just talked. And when I was leaving he um(starts blushing) he said how it terrible that I have to leave. Then we bumped into each other, and then we um..." she said.

"We what? We what?" they chanted.

"We kissed! We kissed. Then we fell into the fountain. That is why I was wet." she said.

"Aaaawww" said Terra.

"I knew you would find someone else!" said Hera

"Oh that is Wonderful friend!" said Starfire. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Navila." said Raven. The maid came in and handed her a note and walked out.

_Dearest Raven,_

_Tomorrow Prince James is coming. If you are wondering why are you spending so much time with him that is because the war wont stop if you don't._

_Much love from,_

_Azar and Arella._

**Yo yo yo! I am hiding from-Robin:THERE YOU ARE! Crap! I gotta go. No questions today! Sorry!:( Robin:PUT ME AND RAVEN BACK TOGETHER! AAAAHHHH! Later!**


	6. Truth

**Beast Boy:What are you doing here? Hiding from Robin. Don't tell him that I am in your room! Beast Boy:DUDE!I AM NOT TELLING YOU THAT BRAINY IS IN MY ROOM! What you did- Robin:THERE YOU ARE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BEAST BOY! Beast Boy:Here is the fanfic.**

Chapter 6 Truth

Terra and Hera woke in the morning by the yells in Raven room. It was their six day in Azarath and they knew what was happening. They ran to the room and found Star was in there. Star was holding a frilly pink dress. They both thought the same thing:this is not going to end well.

"You know I hate pink Star!" shouted Raven.

"I know friend Raven but this is your six date with your friend." said Starfire as Raven blushed.

"I kno-" she was interrupted by Hera.

"Maybe just a plain pink dress would do?" said Hera.

"No. Pink." said Raven clearly angry. Ever since James and Raven kissed, Starfire was trying to make her wear pink.

"Just this once Raven? So Star will be satisfied?" pleaded Terra. Raven sighed.

"Fine but it has to be light pink and plain." she said. Star squealed and ran to get the right dress.

"So Raven are you going to his place or is he coming here?" asked Terra.

"He is coming here then we are gong to a ball at his palace." said Raven.

"You know I wanted to stay in my room until the trip was over but now..." said Raven as Starfire came in.

"I found the most wonderful dress for you friend!" she said as she hold up the dress. It was light pink with a silver belt. It was extremely flowly and it went up to knee high.

"It is not as bad as I thought." confessed Raven. Starfire squealed again and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Star? She needs air to see her date." said Hera. Starfire let her go. Then she went down stairs to meet James. As she was leaving she made Terra promise something.

"Just make sure Beast Boy doesn't ruin anything." said Raven as she walked away. But just as she was walking away, someone was walking towards her. The girls stopped Robin from getting any closer.

"Don't ruin this for her Robin. She is happy now." said Hera.

"Yeah why don't you go on with your happy, heartbreaking life." said Terra.

"I need to talk to her." said Robin, trying to get away from Starfire's strength.

"No! Don't hurt her again!" shouted Terra.

"I NEVER WANTED TO HURT HER!" shouted Robin.

"What? But you dumped her!" said Terra.

"Let's go to my room." he said seeing James. When they got to his room the boys was waiting for him.

"Yo man! What happen in here?" asked Cyborg. Robin's room was a mess. Everything was shredded.

"I thought of James." said Robin.

"I need to tell you something. I never wanted to break up with Raven. I was forced to." said Robin.

"By who forced you friend?" asked Starfire.

"By JAMES! He wanted Raven so he said that if I didn't break up with her he would blow up Azarath." said Robin.

"Dude! Why would he do that?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because of the stupid war going on!" said Robin. Everyone looked at him as if he was doing the chicken dance.

"Uh dude, there is no war going on!" said Cyborg.

"What?" said Robin.

"It is true friend. I have been all over Azarath and Krillgenberg. I have seen no fighting going on." said Starfire. Then Navila came in.

"May you give this to Raven when she comes back?" she asked. Terra took the note.

"Hey this isn't Azar hand writing!" she said.

"What?" said Robin.

"Look here is the note he gave me and here is this note." she said comparing the notes. It was true. The hand writing was totally different.

"So James had been lying just to have Raven!" said Robin. He ran to the balcony to see Raven getting into the carriage.

"RAVEN" he shouted as the carriage rode off.

"We have to get her!" said Robin.

"How dude? Me and you can't fly!" said Cyborg.

"But we can hold heavy things." said Terra smiling. Robin smiled as he said... Can you guess? I bet you can!

"Titans GO!"

**Hello! I finally got Robin to stop chasing me after I promise to put him with Raven. At the end. Robin:WE NEVER AGREE TO DO THAT! You didn't read the contract? At the end it says Brainy will put Robin with Raven at the end of the fanfic. Robin:...NOOOOOO! Haha. Later! I'm coming Beast Boy!**


	7. What happened during the date

**Hello peeples. I have a interview with Raven Roth. Raven:I wish I could kill you! What why? Raven:YOU MADE ME BREAK UP WITH MY FAVORITE GUY IN THE WORLD! It's just a fanfic. Raven:I know but then I had to kiss James!? Yuck! Nevermind with the interview. Here is the fanfic!**

Chapter 7 what happened during the date

While Robin was telling the team about James, Raven was waiting for James. She was hoping that he didn't mind the pink. Her thoughts was interrupt by the the carriage. James came out.

"Hi James" said Raven, kind of worried but happy.

"Hello Raven. Let me guess. Your friends made you wear that?" asked James. She nodded. He laughed.

"Even though you don't like it, you look very pretty." he said smiling. She blushed and turned away.

"Let's go to the zoo." she said, changing the subject. He laughed and smiled. They just talked and looked at the rare creatures like bunny tiger or kangaroo bear.

"Ah here is my favorite animal, the alligator frog." said James.

"I wish Blue spots was still here." said Raven, missing her favorite animal.

"You know they still have Blue spots." said James.

"Really? She so old I thought her grand kids are adults already." Raven said smiling. Blue spots was Raven's favorite animal. It was a peacock mixed with a cheetah. She would spent hours just looking and drawing her. When they got to Blue spots cage Raven fell to her knees.

_Second flashback!_

_8 year old Raven was drawing another picture of Blue spots. It was peaceful. Until she heard some commotion in the palace. She walked in to see angry men talking to Azar._

_"She has to be killed! Or we will die!" said one of the men._

_"She has to live! Or another baby will be born. Trigon is coming no matter what!" said Azar._

_"Azar what is going on?" asked Raven._

_"There she is get her!" said the same man. Next thing you know she was running away trying to get away from the men._

_"Die Demon!"_

_"Go down there with your father!"_

_"Creep!"_

_"Ugly evil!"_

_"STOP!" shouted Raven. A black tornado started. She was the eye. The men ran away._

_"Raven!" shouted Azar. He got in the tornado and gave her a hug. The tornado stopped._

_"What happened?" she said._

_"Something you will get when your older." said Azar._

_End of flashback._

"Raven? Are you okay?" said James.

"It was just a memory." she said with a weak smile. James frowned. He knew Raven had a horrible life. But he didn't want to get into detail.

"Raven if you have something that is troubling you, you can always tell me." said James.

"I know, I know." she said, getting up off the ground.

"Okay. Well it is almost night. Let us go to the ball." he said with a smile. She nodded.

"Yes, let us go." she said in a formal tone. He laughed. They climbed in the carriage and James told the horses to go. But as they were leaving, she thought she heard someone call her name.

**Oooooo. Memories! Always have so much drama. Anyway what will happen to Raven? What will happen at the ball? Will there be more memories? Will I ever stop writing these questions. I will when CYBORG AND BEAST BOY FIX THAT FRIDGE AND STOP ARGUING! Sighs, I have a hard life. Later! :P**


	8. Yes or no?

**Hi I have a interview with Cyborg! Hey Cyborg what's up? Cy:Nothin much. I need to ask you this very important question. Cy:I am listening. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO FIX THAT FRIDGE! Cy:Aaaw man I said Im sorry. Well here is the fanfic.**

Chapter 8 yes or no?

The ball was magical. For Raven. For the Teen Titans, especially Robin, it was a trap for Raven. And Raven was falling for it.

"We have to hurry!" said Robin. Terra looked at him.

"You been saying that forever! Whats wrong?" asked Terra. Robin sighed.

"He told me that night, when he told me to break up with her, that he was going to propose to her. I just can't let her go." said Robin. Terra smiled at him.

"There is no way that Raven would say yes. She is 17!" said Terra. But Robin thought otherwise...

Back to Raven!

"James! Stop twirling me!" said Raven while laughing.

"I will when this song is over!" said James as he continued to spin her.

"Fine, I will stop myself!" Raven said planting her firm on the ground.

"Ha, perhaps we should get some air," he said while winking at his parents. Sadly, Raven did not see this. He lead her out to the two-rooms size balcony.

"Wow, Krillgenberg is bigger than I remember." said Raven as she looked at Krillgenberg.

"Not as big as Azarath." said James. Raven laughed.

"Yeah but this land is more magnificent. More romantic. More magical." she said.

"Yes, wouldn't you like this land as your own? Wouldn't you like to have romance here?" asked James as he began to kneel down on one knee.

"What do you me-" Raven turned and saw James with a ring box. She gasp. Then she heard her name.

Teen Titans

When they got to the palace, Robin saw James kneeling down. Panic, he screamed...

"RAVEN!" Raven turned. Terra flew Robin up to the balcony.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" asked Raven. James glared.

"Yes Robin. What ARE you doing here?" he said. Robin gave back that glare.

"Raven, James had been lying to you! There is no war going on! There never was!" said Robin.

"How do you know that?" asked Raven.

"Because Starfire flew around both of these lands and saw nothing but peace! James told me a lie and James told me to break up with you!" said Robin. Raven turned to James.

"Is this true?" asked Raven. James looked pleased.

"Yes it is. You see Raven I have placed a bomb in Azarath. And if you don't become my queen, I will blow up Azarath." said James.

"You're a monster!" said Raven, hitting him.

"Been called worse, now is that a yes or no? Think wisely Raven, if I can't kiss you as my bride, you can kiss Azarath bye-bye." said James. Raven looked at Robin and James. Then she thought of her friends on Azarath, her family, her childhood. Raven said...

**Cliffy! Oh cliffies, I love how you torture people! Anyway it is going to take longer to update cause we just got back to school and the CRCT is coming up so that sucks. Later I got to go study.-Whispers- Save me! :(**


	9. Truth about James

**Suuuuuup. Today I have Herald! You will figure out later.-Evil smile- so Herald how do you like the Teen titans? Who is your favorite? Herald: Its a cool team. I like the best is Hera. She is hotter than her sister. Beast Boy:TAKE THAT BACK!SHE WILL NEVER BE HOTTER THAN TERRA! Hahahahah! It is so funny watching Herald being chased! Here is the fanfic!**

Chapter 9 Truth about James

Raven said,"Yes I will marry you." She was defeated. James had a huge smirk on his face.

"Wonderful. Now guards take Raven's male friends to the dungeon. Tomorrow they will be executed. And take my bride and her female friends to a large room." he said evilly. Raven was shocked.

"WHAT?!NO!NO!GET OFF ME!ROBIN!" shouted Raven as the guards struggled with her and her friends.

"RAVEN!" shouted Robin as he grabbed her hand. But the guards pulled them apart and dragged them away. James was happy. Very happy.

"Now I will have the most powerful wife!" he said.

In a room

Raven, Terra, Starfire, and Hera were forced into a enormous room.

"I can't believe that he would do such a thing! He was and still is a filthy,ugly, greedy liar!" she said crying.

"What do you mean was?" asked Hera. Raven looked up and sighed.

"Well..."

_Third flashback!_

_9-year old Raven was sitting with James,who had glasses. Suddenly a pack of bullies come up._

_"Hello James. Ready for your daily beat-down?" ask Drake the leader. James groaned. Then he got picked up by his jacket._

_"Hey leave him alone!" said Raven getting up._

_"Oh little miss tornado is going to save your friend? You are so weak that weak can pick you up!" said Drake as his friends laughed. That got her mad._

_"You have no-idea the kind of power that I hold." she said as her eyes turned white and black magic filled her hands._

_"Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" she said as a black hand push Drake and his friends to a wall._

_"Gaaaah! A witch! Let's get outta here!" said Drake as he ran. His friends went after him._

_"Thanks Rae." said James while pushing up his glasses._

_"No problem." she said._

_"Um do you mind getting back for me..._

_End of Flashback._

"And that has been going on for years. Him, just using me as his little bodyguard!" she said as she threw a pillow at a picture of James.

"So why did you kiss him and stuff?" asked Terra.

"Because I thought he changed. I thought he didn't care about my powers anymore. But I was wrong. And now my favorite boy in the world is going to die." she said. Then she thought about her and Robin's first date. She put her hand over her heart and said

"Robin..."

In the dungen 

"Uh I'm so stupid!" said Robin.

"Dude stop beating yourself up! Raven did what was best for her land." said Beast Boy.

"Ya if she didn't then it would be poof!" said Cyborg. Robin sighed. Then he pulled out a picture.

"Dude what is that?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's our first date." said Robin while looking at the picture. He thought about that day. Then he put his hand over his heart and said

"Raven..."

**MWAHAHAHAHAH! I am sooo evil that even Slade is jealous of me! Jk. So anyway, are they really going to die? Is there really a bomb? Why is Herald coming? And most importantly...WHY DO I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK!? Ugh gotta go. Later!:P**


	10. Almost death

**Yaaaay I'm back! Sorry about the wait! Today I have Beast Boy! So BB why do you always annoy people with your jokes? BB:Duuuude my jokes are funny! Here's one: Why do ghost likes to ride elevators?...(Runs screaming for Raven) BB:Ha now I can say it, Here is the fanfic!**

Chapter 10 Almost Death

Raven suddenly sat up on the bed. She was thinking of what to do all night long. Suddenly she knew what she had to do. She spoke to Robin. Using the mind.

_Robin are you awake?_

_Raven wh-what are you doing?_

_What it looks like I'm doing Sherlock! I'm trying to tell you my plan to save you and the others!_

_Well can you talk to the others too?_

_No I can't. I can only talk to you cause I been inside your mind._

_Why can't you go inside the others mind?_

_Too risky. James-_

_Grrrrrrrr_

_Would you let me finish! James might come in and see me meaditaiting._

_Stupid James. If I wasn't down here he would be dead!_

_Of course he would. Now will you listen to my plan!_

_(AN:Not telling you the plan. Read to find out!)_

_What? Please don't do that Raven!_

_It is the only way to save you all Robin. And if it doesn't work I will still be happy._

_Raven you don't know what your risking!_

_Believe me. Whatever happens, I bet it's much more joyful than James._

_Fine, goodnight Raven. I love you._

_Goodnight Robin. I love you too._

That morning Raven went down to the dungeon and told the guards something. Then she went to James and told him she will not be seeing the death of her friends.

"Oh honey. It is okay. You are with me now!" said James while touching her face. She swatted his hand away from her.

"It will never be okay." she said walking away. At 12:00 it was time for the death of the Teen Titans. Star, Hera, and Terra was there. Terra was crying madly. Can you blame the girl? Her boyfriend was going to get killed! Then the person who was going to kill their friends came out.

"Hey where is Raven?" asked Terra sniffing. Star shrugged.

"Haven't seen her all day." said Hera. Then the man spoke.

"Due to a change of events, the first person to be killed is...RAVEN ROTH!" said the man. Everyone gasp. James stood up. Shouting "WHAT?" Then came out Raven. Her hands were chained together. She had a smile on her face as she put her head on the stone. Which was splattered with blood.

"STOP! What is the meaning of this!" shouted James. The man spoked.

"Well Raven came in telling us that there was a change and that she would be the first to die. So we followed her orders." said the man. Raven stood up and spoke.

"Thats right James. I told them that I am going to be the first dead. Then you won't have your powerful wife! Unless you release my friends. If they die, I die." said Raven. James sat down.

"Very well. RELEASE HER FRIENDS! NO KILLING!" said James. Raven smiled as she walked back inside.

"Oh just so you know Raven, the wedding is tomorrow!" he said with a smile. Raven stopped. She turned to face him.

"You can marry me, but I will never, ever love you. My heart belongs to Robin. No. Matter. WHAT!" she said as she walked away.

**Quick Quiz:Who can guess what is happening tomorrow? Eeeh! Too slow! You will have to wait! Almost the weekend! So I will probably update faster. If I don't get into the math club. No offense but I really wanna be in that club! Probably not but like Robin said,"THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE!" Later! :)**


	11. Saving Raven

**Grrrrr. I'm mad! They didn't tell us who is in the math team so I don't know if I'm in! GRRRRRRR!(Breaks fridge) Oh well, at least I can focus on the fanfic!:) Yaaay...oh wait did I do that to the fridge? Um,CYBORG BB BROKE THE FRIDGE! PLEASE FIX IT! Cyborg: Awwww man! I just fix that fridge! Hehe Here's the fanfic!**

Chapter 11 Saving Raven

Raven got up that morning wanting to die. If that plan had failed, she could at least be with Robin. But James wanted her. She walked down to breakfeast. Where she found her friends.

"Good morning forever glorious friend!" said Starfire. Raven gave a sad smile.

"You know that I won't be your friend forever Star" she said sadly.

"Raven, I know your sad that you have to marry, him, but remember this. We will always be your friend." said Terra trying to lighten the mood. Raven gave another sad smile. Then she saw Robin. He was just sitting there. Not eating just sitting. She walked over to him.

"Hey." she said giving him a kiss. He smiled.

"You still love me? Even though your getting married?" he asked.

"Yes. Of course. Always. Running out of ideas to say yes." she said smiling.

"Well! That's sweet Rae! But you can't love him cause your mine!" said James walking in. She glared at him. Then she walked away, not eating breakfast. James smirked at them. Hera spoked up.

"Wipe that smirk off your face you punk! Raven told us all about you!" said Hera. James got nervous.

"Wh-what did she say?" asked James. Hera got up and started to walk to him.

"She told us that you never loved her! That you are using her! As a bodyguard! She may not be a girly-girl but she is still a girl! You can't handle your own fights! Man-up! At least boy-up! You shouldn't be a king cause your so weak!" said Hera. James was happy.

"Yes. I did wanted Raven to protect me. But now I want her to be mine. Forever!" he said evilly. He walked away leaving a shocked Terra, a pissed Hera, a raging Robin, a confused Beast Boy, a horrified Starfire, and a not-a-good-off-the-walls Cyborg. But there was one thing for sure. He made every single one of them mad. Not a good idea.

Back at Raven's room.

Raven turned to look at her wedding dress. It was beautiful. It was plain white with a silver ribbon. And extremely flowy. But it was not for the right occasion. Not for the right man. She talked to Robin.

_Hey Robin are you okay?_

_Raven? Is that you? _

_Who do you think it is Boy Wonder?_

_Sorry Raven, I'm just depressed._

_Make that two._

_Do you have to marry him?_

_Sadly yes. If I don't then Azarath will be gone._

_Stupid bo-_

_Robin?_

_Sorry Rae I got to go. I will forever love you._

_Goodbye Robin. Remember this Robin:You are my only one. I love you._

Raven sighed as she saw the sun setting.

Back to the titans!

Robin flipped open his communicator. He called the remaining titans.

"Titans!"

"Dude! I thou-"

"No time. Just meet me at the front!" A second later all of the titans was there.

"Look, the reason Raven is getting married is because of the bomb." They nodded."So if there wasn't a bomb, she wouldn't get married!" said Robin. Cyborg stepped in.

"Dude, even if we did get the bomb where are you going to put it?" he asked. Robin smiled.

"I need to call a friend. But lets go to Azarath!" he ordered. So as they were flying, Robin called someone.

"Please you have to help us. Raven is in trouble!"

"Man I never said i wasn't going to help. But I'll be at Azarath in a few seconds."

"Thanks Herald."

**Ohhhooooo. New hero added! So will they stop it? What will happen when they find the bomb? What will become of Herald and Hera? Since I'm nice I'll give you a hint. Raven-(Loud boom) WHAT THE!? WHAT HAPPEN TO THE FRIDGE AGAIN?! Uggh. Gotta go. Later! :)**


	12. Herald

**Meep, meep. Hey what's up? Sorry no interviews today. I gotta help Cy fix the fridge. THANKS A LOT BB! BB: WHAT DID I DO?! YOU ARE NOT MANLY TO FIX A FRIDGE! BB: OH YES I AM! I WILL SHOW YOU. (starts to hammer in a screw) I'm hopeless. Sigh here is the fanfic. NO DONT-(BOOM) NOOOOOOOO!**

Chapter 12 Herald

Once they arrived to Azarath, Robin was looking around.

"What are you looking for friend?" asked Starfire.

"Herald. He going to help us." he said. Hera was confused. She was even more confused when a portal opened and a young handsome(AN: sighs dreamily) teen came out.

"Sorry it took so long. Some Gloctopus attacked me," he said.

"No problem. Just as long as your here." said Robin.

"What a minute. Who is this guy?" asked Hera.

"Hey who is this girl?" asked Herald, just now noticing Hera.

"Hera this is Herald. He has this cool horn that makes a portal to anywhere. Herald this is Hera. She has the power of fire and rocks." said BB. They shook hands. Well sorta.

"Ouch!" said Herald pulling back his hand. Hera blushed.

"Sorry, I forgot to grab my gloves." she said. Robin cut in.

"Okay, now Cyborg can you locate the bomb?" he asked.

"Way ahead of- woah! That is one tiny bomb!" said Cyborg. BB looked at his arm.

"Yeah, I can grabbed that with my mouth." he said. Everyone looked at him with a smile. He began to run. Cyborg caught him.

"Please BB? So we can still see Raven when we leave?" asked Terra. BB frowned.

"Fine but if that thing blows up, it not my fault." he said as he morph into a mole. He began digging. When he came up he a the tiniest bomb in his mouth. Then Herald blew on his horn and made a portal to outer space. Hera was amazed.

"Wow. That is a cool horn." she said. Herald smiled.

"Herald can you make a portal to Krillgenberg palace?" asked Robin. Herald nodded and blew his horn. Robin ran inside where the wedding was going on. Raven was about to say "I do" when Robin shouted.

"STOP! STOP!" They turned around. James narrowed his eyes.

"That is nothing now let us continue. Or shall we blow up Azarath?" he said. Robin ran up to Raven.

"Raven don't do it! We deposed of the bomb!" he said. Raven looked down. James smirked.

"She already accepted. She already said I do." he said smiling. Robin was in shock. Then the alter spoke up.(AN: have no idea what are does guys are called.)

"Attchelly, since you have not put the ring on her yet, she can still be fight for." he said. Robin smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for bird boy? If you really want her then you have to fight me. No weapons, just regular old fighting. Do you accepted the challenge?" he said evilly. Robin smiled even bigger.

"I accept." he said.

"Now don't take the loose too hard. Now let's make this interesting. If I win I have your head. If I loose, then you can do anything you want to me." he said smiling. Raven looked worried. She pulled Robin to the side.

"Robin, James have been training for years! You have to win." she said. Robin kissed her.

"Have he been training ever since he was born?" he asked. Raven smiled. Robin walked up to James and said,

"Deal."

**YOU FIRST BLOW UP THE FRIDGE, THEN BREAK IT, NOW YOU BLEW IT UP AGAIN! Huh? Oh hey! Just yelling at BB cause he blew up the fridge. Again. BB: HOW WAS IS SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT YOU SHOULDN'T PUT DYNAMITE IN THE FRIDGE!? EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! Well I have to go and buy a new fridge. Later! =}**


	13. The fight for Raven

**Guys I just notice this. I always hated the Teen Titans writers cause they left us with a bull- ending. Yes I am still mad but I just notice. That that ending was life. There will always be questions unanswered and stories never told. So instead of making a happily ever after like all the other T.V shows and movies, they made life. Cause no matter how hard we try, we will never get our happily ever after. So the writers told us the truth. I wonder if I'm the only one who notice that. Well here is the fanfic.**

Chapter 13 the fight for Raven

Once Robin said "Deal," James lunged at him. Punching his face till his nose bleed. Robin pushed him off and kicked him where the sun does not shine. James laughed.

"You think that's going to stop me? Oh I have suffered much worse." he said evilly. Then he did a jump-spin-kick to his stomach which was easily blocked.

"Looks like you're not the only one" said Robin as he kicked his stomach. James groaned but shook it off. Then he punch Robin in the eye and knocked him down. As Robin shakily got up, James jumped on his back. Next thing you know, he was doing the Mexican Hat Dance on his back. Robin got out his bird-a-rang and sliced his leg. James leaped back in pain. Robin took this advantage to kick him to the ground. As James turned over, Robin punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"We have our winner! Um Robin from um Earth!" said the alter. James got up.

"You're a nasty pest that I need to get rid of!" said James. With that he drew out a gun and took a shot. Raven saw this and pushed Robin outta the way. Then she fell to the floor.

**Raven's turn(what no! I'm the writer! Raven:stuffs a candy bar into my hand. Go on.)**

I remember the cold metal entering my body. How it felt like Slade's knife. I remember the screaming and one word repeated over and over.

_Raven!_

_Raven!_

I remember that voice. That I will never let go of again. I remember the warm hands picking me up, the warm hands that made me feel whole. I remember the tears, coming from two faces. Then I remember black.

**Regular turn**

It was the third to last day for Azarath and Raven still hasn't awaken yet. Robin was in Raven's room, staring at the picture of the first date. When he heard a voice.

"Robin." said the voice. Robin looked up to see a ghostly form of Raven.

"Raven? Am I dead? Are you dead?" asked Robin, in total shock. The ghost laughed.

"No, no, and heck no. I just couldn't wait to see you." she said. Then she frowned.

"Robin, I'm sorry. I should have known better." she said. Even though Robin was freaked out he said calmly,

"It was never your fault." he said. Raven smiled. Then her eyes widen.

"I need to get back to my body. Come and see me after a minute has pass." she walking out. Robin waited. He just heard tic toc tic toc. Then he was running to the infirmary. He busted in to see a smiling, beautiful Raven.

**Hey guys. I'm kinda not in the mood today. Sorry. Plus I have to study for Helen Ruffin Reading Bowl. My team won the county so now we are going to regionals. So MORE PRESSURE! And the benchmark is this week. HELP ME! IM DROWNING IN STRESS! Later! :P**


	14. My true love

**Aaaaah. A snow day. No stress for two whole days! So I'm writing the final chapter of Teen titans go to azarath! And then a new story! Wether you like it or not! He he I'm evil. Star:(whispers in my ear) THEY DID WHAT! TO WHAT! I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE TWO IM GOING TO- AND THAT WILL SHOW THOSE - TO NOT MESS WITH MY FRIDGE!**

Chapter 14

"Are you sure you don't want to stay another week or two Raven?" asked Arella. It was they're last day on Azarath and they were getting ready to leave.

"Yes mother. I would love to stay in Azarath a bit longer but the Titans East can't stay in Jump city forever." said Raven, in a annoying voice.

"You left the house in good shape?" asked Azar.

"Yep. Uh-huh. Totally." said Raven. The titans didn't tell them what happen over the two weeks cause 1) It would freak the parents out. 2) They were trying to forget it.

"Okay well I will miss you Rebel." said Azar. Snickers could be heard from Beast Boy.

"I will miss you too, father." said Raven, hugging Azar. While she was doing this she hung Beast Boy on top of the highest tower by his underwear.

"Well goodbye." she said as she open the portal to take them to Earth.

"Wait Raven! I got you this." said Arella putting a necklace with a heart on it in her hand.

"A necklace?" asked Raven.

"No. This is a lovers chain. When you put it in a boy's hand, it would glow or not glow. If it does not glow, then that is not your true love. If it does glow, then that is not your true lover." she said. Raven look at Robin.

**Robin's turn(Are you kidding me? IM THE WRITER HERE! Raven: puts a candy bar in my hand. Go on. OM NOM NOM!)**

When Raven looked at me, my heart practically jumped out of my chest. If I'm not her true lover, what will become of us? Or worse, what if James is her true lover?

"Robin?" she said. Her eyes was filled with worried. If I didn't have that mask on, she would have saw that mine was too. She walked over to me. Her hair swishing in the wind.

"Will you try?" she asked. My heart was screaming no. But I put my hand out. She put the lovers chain in my hand. For a moment nothing. But then it did something that was more happy than getting married. More happy than _Starfire._

It glowed.

**Regular turn.**

"Well then, I don't need this." she said smiling. Starfire was her normal off-the-walls. Cyborg was patting my back saying"All right man! Be good to her or else!" Terra and Hera was making kissy noises.

"AS TOUCHING AS THIS IS, SOME HELP ME!" cried Beast Boy.

"I'll go..." grumbled Cyborg. Sadly nobody heard this. (AN: Payback!)

"Well we should be leaving now." said Raven, holding Robin hand. The five titans jump through the portal. Leaving Azarath. And Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"NOOOOO! YOU FORGOT US! WAAAAAAH!" shouted Cyborg and Beast Boy.

**Hahahahhaha! That yo get for playing fridgeball with my new fridge! I have here Stafire! Terra! Hera! Herald! Robin! Aaaaaaannnnnd Raven! No Cyborg and Beast Boy! I will be making a new story. Tomorrow. Later everyone!**

**From,**

**Brainy girl**


End file.
